New World
by XxEmbers13xX
Summary: When Jasmine Mason moved into her father's old house she didn't even think about the possibility of running a civilization of tiny soldiers called Leafmen, nor did she expect the Boggans who want to rot the forest or meeting a certain young guard and his commander. Will she be able help her new home and protect it from the evil that lurks in the darkness? Nod/OC


**This is the very first chapter of my new Multi-chapter fanfic, my cousin and I both watched Epic so she asked me to write a story about her OC Jasmine.**

**And I hate to disappoint people so I stayed up all night working on this and well... It's done.**

**So I hope you like it and please review if you can.**

_**~XxEmbers13xX~**_

* * *

It had been too long since I have been on the front door step of my father's old house, the windows were covered in dust and dirt and the home looked like it needed a nice, fresh coat of white paint but besides that it was in pretty good condition. I just couldn't believe that it had been four years since I had been here, four years since I spent the greatest summer with my dad.

My Dad, it was a topic that bugged me these days and it pained me to think about all of the fun we used to have in the woods that was right behind the house. We would never laugh and play in the pond together ever again, we would never have picnics out in the forest with the sun shining down on us, and I would never look into his cerulean eyes again and watch as he gave me one of his signature smiles. My Dad was dead and nothing would bring him back to me, and it made me feel alone and lost.

He always told me that death was the next great adventure because no one knew what would happen afterwards, he knew he was dying and he told me that everyone died eventually but did he even think about the huge gaping hole that it would leave in me?

He always said that I could go live with my mom in Arizona but I could never stand losing the beautiful trees of Virginia, I had spent most of my life surrounded by the wildlife here and I didn't want to ever leave my home. I don't think my mom would have wanted me around anyway, she has a new husband named Joey and he is very nice but I don't want to be a burden to them.

I could have also lived with my older brother Jake but he lives in Washington with his new fiance, Carrie, and little baby James. He did offer to help me with dads' death but I told him that I needed to deal with this on my own, I needed time to think.

So that is why I came back to the small house in the middle of nowhere, maybe in the place my father was born, loved and buried I would somehow heal the wound that was left after he died.

I opened the door slowly with my hand slightly trembling as I heard the creaky hinges squeak as they moved, I stepped inside and looked around the den and it was exactly like how he left it. Even though there was a thin layer of dust on everything it looked so much like how it did when I was here when I was fourteen, I was eighteen now, and I was old enough to stay here on my own.

I wanted to be a Biologist like my father ever since I was seven, it fascinated me to look and all of the different plants, bugs and animals that he would find and I would always ask questions about anything and everything that he wanted me to look at. That is another reason why I'm here; I want to study the wildlife here just like my dad did.

And even now the framed insects and photos of different animals lined the walls of every room in the house, I stared at all of them before walking towards the fireplace and picking up and admiring my favourite picture in the house. It was a picture of a small girl with curly and short blonde hair and a man with the same bright hair and blue eyes holding a small blue bird in the middle of summer, that girl was me and that had to have been one of the best days of my life because when we saved and helped that little bird I knew that I wanted to protect the birds, trees and animals of the world. The thirst to know all about the woods I loved and to help it keep its beauty was new and strong when I was only a small child and it was still bright in me today.

I turned the picture around and looked at the back of it and read out loud,_ "Jasmine and Dad, August 2__nd__, 2000." _ A small smile crept onto my face as I remembered how happy I was when we finally let that little bird fly back into the forest at full strength; my dad told me that I would make a great vet that day.

I took a small glance at the window and noticed that the sky starting to turn a grey-blue, and with only that sign I could tell that it was going to rain in a few hours so I had to hurry up and unpack. I sighed as I walked over to my car and pulled out a box and carried it into the house, I knew that I would have time to walk down memory lane later but right now I needed to get set up before the storm arrived.

* * *

Moonhaven was very quiet tonight, it was a full moon and the pod had just bloomed underneath the silver light of the night moon. Nod and Ronin watched anxiously as the pod began to glow and the golden light of their former queen Tara danced across the room, they knew that their new queen was going to be crowned this evening and they silently watched the display before them.

Tara's spirit light stopped in front of a small Jinn girl but suddenly, as if she had changed her mind, the golden light sped right out of the room in the tree and into the large forest. Ronin watched as the golden light of his former lover left and he quickly mounted his hummingbird and flew off with a flock of Leafmen behind him, Nod was also with Ronin and was only a little bit behind the commander, his messy brown hair getting into his dark coloured eyes.

The wind started to fight them as it became stronger; lightning struck the night sky and looked like forked light that was trying to paint the stars and dark clouds above them. They could feel the rain on their faces as they tried to follow the bright light; it was dampening their hair and amour and made it difficult to see through the dark storm.

"Sir! We need to turn back; it is too dangerous for us to be out here in this storm!" One of the Leafmen shouted as he got the attention of Ronin, who was too focused to finding what was left of Queen Tara.

"Everyone fall-back for now, we will continue searching first thing tomorrow." Ronin said as he instructed his troop to fly back to Moonhaven, the Leafman couldn't get the thought of seeing Tara out of his mind as he made his way back to his home. The thoughts of where Tara had gone to find this new queen plagued his mind and constantly bugged him throughout the rest of the evening, as he took a small glance over his shoulder, he could see the golden light fading as it dived into the thick brush as it disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

I was huddled in a warm blanket on the couch, wrapped tightly in it to cover my shivering body. The storm had gotten worse and I hated every second of it, the winds howled throughout the woods and lightning cracked and smashed through the night, illuminating the room.

I silently read my book as I took a quick glance back at the window behind me, my blue eyes widening when I saw some sort of light moving through the thick brush. My mind quickly jumped to the conclusion that someone was stuck out there in middle of a storm and there was no way I was going to leave them out there in this weather, I put my book down and I felt drawn to go look at whatever the light was.

I rushed to my brown messenger bag and sung it over my shoulder and placed it across my body and then put my light blue rain jacket over top of myself, and with a quick zip up of my coat I grabbed my flashlight and ran outside into the thunderstorm. The cold, harsh and bitter wind hit me like a tonne of bricks as I tried to cover my eyes as I shielded them from the rain and ran further into the forest.

The golden light fluttered through the trees and lit up the leaves and water as it flew by me, which was when I saw that it was not someone but something. I chased it and tried to catch up with what reminded me of pixie dust from Peter Pan and sped through the muddy forest ground, it led me to Thief Creek and stopped in the middle of the fast flowing and tiny stream.

The wind picked up slightly as I took a small step closer to it, my short and curly blonde hair being whipped into my face by the raging storm as I stared at the strange, magical looking light. Just then, it turned into a woman who wore a white dress that was as if it was made out of flower petals and leaves and gave me a small smile. She had a tanned complexion and had dark hair and was elegantly put up into a simple bun with a small daisy, her deep brown eyes stared directly into my sapphire coloured stare.

_"Hello Jasmine, I have been waiting for a long time to meet you in person."_ She said in a sweet tone, confusion written all over my face as I asked myself who on earth was this unfamiliar woman.

"I need you to do me a favour my dear, I need you to take care of some friends of mine." She asked me as my eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at hearing her request.

"But why me?"

"Well why not you, this forest needs new life. A new spark to keep the fire burning, a bit of new found hope for the people of this forest to put their faith in. And why not someone who cares about the forest so much that she wouldn't want to leave?"

I was awe struck, how could she have known that I wouldn't leave this forest? Everything she said made sense except for one thing, there were no people in the forest. Sure there were some of the locals from town that used to hunt in these parts but they are not allowed to hunt here anymore because of the sudden drop in the deer population.

"What do you mean by the _people of the Forest_? I have never seen or have heard of anyone living out here in these woods."

"That's because my people are so small and fast that your kind can't see us, we stay hidden and protect the forest from others who want to destroy it."

A women talking about mini people living in the forest that I have been in my entire life, well I was starting to think that I had gone insane or that this was a crazy dream but there was a nagging feeling telling me that something big was going to happen so I pushed it aside for now and tried to ignore it.

"So then what exactly do you want me to do, if your people truly are that small then how am I supposed to help?" I questioned as I tried to see what she was planning.

"They need a leader; they need you Queen Jasmine." She said as she kissed my forehead and all of the golden light surrounding her covered me and made me shimmer and shine as I began to lose my footing on the ground.

The wind swirled and picked me up off of the ground as it spun me around and around, twisting and turning me as the glow grew brighter and enveloped my entire body. As soon as I hit the ground I could feel myself losing consciousness, my vision faded and the last thing I saw was the sun peeking out from behind the clouds.

* * *

**So tell me what you think should happen next and give me a bit of feedback on it!**

**Tell me what you loved and want to see more of people SO REVIEW AND FAVE!**

**And Please, Oh Please, Please, Please DO NOT... Get arrested.**


End file.
